Smaragd
by simsalabim
Summary: Nur James und Lily und wie er es geschafft hat nicht mehr nur "POTTER!" gennant zu werden, sondern auch das Herz der Lily Evans erobert hat.


Langsam drehte ich mich um. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte weil ich so wütend war. Ich war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren und nein das lag nicht an der furchtbaren Doppelstunde Besen fliegen für Anfänger die wir gerade hinter uns gebracht hatten (schon alleine die Tatsache das ich nach 6 Jahren wieder auf einen Besen steigen musste machte diesen Tag zu einem der schlimmsten in meinem Leben) Mira neben mir schaute mich besorgt an und wollte mir die Hand auf die Schulter legen doch ich stieß sie weg. Sie versuchte mich jedes mal zu beruhigen wenn James auftauchte. James Nicolas Jonathan Potter war das absolut widerwärtigste Exemplar Mensch das mir jemals vor die Füße gelaufen ist.

"Was?!" hauchte ich. Ich war einfach nicht im Stande mit ihm in normaler Lautstärke zu reden. Ich war viel zu wütend.

Remus der Gute legte eine Hand auf Jamess Schulter und wollte ihn wegziehen. Doch dieser ließ sich genauso wenig beirren wie ich mich von Mira.

"Also vorher hast du doch gesagt ich sei ein Macho, und weißt du da muss man nur ein bisschen zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Wenn man bei Macho das o weg lässt und stattdessen ein t dranhängt hat man ein macht. Also Evans das macht dich doch auch so an wie mich wenn wir streiten also warum tust nicht mir und der Welt einen Gefallen und gehst mit mir nach Hogsmeade?" er grinste anzüglich.

Für einen Moment blieb mir die Spuke weg. Mein Kopf war leer. Noch nie meinen Leben hatte mir irgendwer meine eigenen Worte so in meinem Mund herumgedreht am liebsten wäre ich ihm an die Gurgel gesprungen und hätte ihn erwürgt.  
Nun ja auch wenn das eine ziemlich hübsche Gurgel war wie ich leider zugeben musste. Eine viel zu hübsche Gurgel, so eine hatte er gar nicht verdient. So eine verdammt gut aussehende Gurgel die in einem schelmisch grinsenden Gesicht endete, das so verdammt gut aussah dass es mir jedes mal kalt über den Rücken lief wenn ich mir erlaubte ihn anzusehen. Doch das Schlimmste waren seine Augen. Zart schmelzende Schokolade in einem Sonnenuntergang. Hhmmmmm Schokolade.  
WOW! STOP! und bitte zurück spulen. Verdammte scheiße. Okay Lilly das war ein langer Tag, das war ein sehr langer Tag das war ein wirklich, wirklich sehr langer Tag. Gerade als mein Kopf wieder begann sich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu besinnen, wurde mein Körper auf den Boden des kalten Steinbodens gestoßen.

"Okay jetzt bist du fällig Potter!" schrie ich - James lag auf mir.  
Sein Kopf lag etwas weiter unter meinem kurz vor dem Anfang meiner Brust. Eine Hand hatte er um meine Hüfte gekrallt die Andere hinter meinen Rücken.

"James Nicolas Jonathan Potter, du bist der widerwärtigste, arroganteste, todbringendste, ekelhafteste,....  
"Lilly, er konnte nichts dafür!" unterbrach mich Remus doch meine Adjektive waren noch nicht ganz zu Ende.  
"...perversteste, unbestechlichste, doofste...was hast du gesagt?" unterbrach ich schließlich meine Schimpfparole nur ungern.  
"Das war nicht James Schuld, auch wenn ich sicher bin das es ihm gefallen hätte!"  
"Ja klar und meine Oma ist der böse Wolf!" zischte ich Remus an.  
Remus schaute mich verwirrt an kurz flackerte eine mir so ungewohnte Traurigkeit in seinen sonnigen Augen auf doch als er weiter sprach schien er sich wieder gefasst zu haben.  
"Nun es war wirklich nicht James Schuld. Dieser Erstklässler hat versucht sein Gegenüber zu entwaffnen und hat vermutlich euch getroffen und da ihr praktisch hintereinander standet fiel James auf dich drauf."  
"Aha." grummelte ich.

Doch so zum Grummeln war mir gar nicht mehr zu mute. Ich spürte einen starken Arm um meine Hüfte und den Anderen an meinen Rücken, ich spürte seinen warmen Atem an meinen Schulterblättern, ich spürte seine starken muskelbepackten Oberschenkel auf meinen und ich spürte noch etwas anderes das mich rot werden liess.  
Ach du meine Güte, dachte ich und wurde noch röter. Wenn James jetzt schon so reagierte wie würde er reagieren wenn ich ihn an mich ran lassen würde.

Würde... Gott sein Dank gibt es so kleine nette hilfreiche Wörter wie WÜRDE denn DAS würde ganz sicher nicht passieren.  
Langsam versuchte ich mich auf zu rappeln doch dann traf mich sein Blick und machte all meine Bemühungen zunichte.

NEIN  
NEIn  
NEin  
Nein  
nein

Wieso ich? Wieso muss dieser Idiot sich ausgerechnet mich aussuchen und kann nicht einem anderen Mädchen hinterher jagen und ihr das Leben zu ihrer ganz persönlichen Hölle machen. Aber nein er muss in mein Hirn ein Loch brennen mit diesen Schockoladenfontainen. Na super jetzt fängst du sicher gleich an zu sabbern. Oh Merlin diese Augen sind ja ganze Schokoladenmeere mit kleinen dunklen Schiffen drinnen die in einer stürmischen See herumkreuzen.

"Soll ich dir aufhelfen?" Fragt plötzlich eine glockenhelle Stimme hinter mir.  
Mira. Danke, Mira ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde. Langsam löse ich meine Augen von den kleine Schiffen und blicke in zwei wunderschön hell braune mit einem Stich sonnen gelb.

Mira meine beste Freundin.

Mira meine Lebensretterin.

Mira meine ganz persönliche Heldin des Tages.  
Langsam nehme ich ihre Hand und versuche mich hoch zu rappeln doch mir wird sofort schwindelig und ich spüre die Übelkeit in mir hoch steigen.  
Ich höre noch wie Mira einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich gibt bevor und ich mich in die Dunkelheit stürzen lasse.


End file.
